Je me vengerai
by Lexyann
Summary: Harry est mort. Ginny l'aimait, et elle lui écrit une lettre pour lui dire. Elle jure de se venger...
1. Je me vengerai

Disclaimer : Ouais ouais je sais : rien à moi tout à JKR et bla bla bla! Mais il y a quand même des persos qui sont à moi(ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrai pas!!!)

NDA : Bon! Je me lance dans les mini-fics! Certaines pourraient vous embler ambiguë mais c'est mon but! Vous pourrez essayer de trouver selon le point de vue de qui j'ai écrit la nouvelle! Je commence avec celle-là! Mais elle, c'est facile de voir de qui je parle.

**Je me vengerai**

Mort…

Ce mot résonne dans mon esprit au rythme de mes pas qui martellent le sol.

Mort…

Non impossible! Pas toi! Pas toi! Pourtant, selon Ron et d'autres personnes présentes, tu as bel et bien été tué.

Mort…

Non je ne veux pas y croire. Cela ne peut pas être vrai! Pourtant, c'est bel et bien la réalité! 

Mort…

Encore ce mot… Avez-vous remarqué qu'on considère l'impact de ce mot seulement lorsque quelqu'un qui nous ait cher meure? Plus jamais vous ne le reverrez.

Plus jamais…

Mais il a bien fallut que je m'habitue à cette idée… Sur cette pensée, je m'arrête et sort une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin. Je commence alors à t'écrire… 

Je sais bien que personne n'est immortel mais c'était trop tôt pour que tu me quittes! J'avais encore besoin de toi, moi! Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dit mais… je t'aime! Tu pensais peut-être que c'était de l'admiration. De la pure et simple admiration comme tant d'autres femmes mais…non! Je te jure que c'était de l'amour pur et simple. Je suis peut-être la seule qui t'aime pour ce que tu es vraiment. Juste Harry! Mais bon…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça! Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Tu ne liras plus rien du tout. Mais tant pis! Ça défoule et c'est ça l'important! Peut-être qui si je déchire cette lettre et la lance au vent…ainsi j'aurai l'impression que tu as lu ma lettre. De cette manière, je me sentirai libérée. Libérée d'un énorme poids qui pèse sur mon cœur depuis bientôt dix ans. Dix ans que je t'aime et tu ne m'as jamais considérée plus que la sœur de ton meilleur ami. En se voyant ainsi ignorées par l'être aimé, certaines personnes auraient sûrement commencé à s'endurcir. 

Pas moi.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Non. J'en ai un tout autre. Celui d'espérer. De trop espérer. Je t'imagine très bien en train de hausser un sourcil en lisant cette ligne. Non. Tes yeux ne te trompent pas. Tu as bien lu. J'espère trop. C'est bel et bien mon problème. J'espère trop à des rêves irréalisables, à des pensées inconcevables… Comme t'aimer. Mon rêve qu'un jour, je puisse être heureuse en ta présence, ne s'est jamais réalisé. Et il ne se réalisera jamais. Pourtant, seulement une heure m'aurait suffie! Une seule petite heure où j'aurais pu me sentir…aimée! 

Était-ce trop demander? 

Pour la Vie, oui. Elle m'a encore mis des bâtons dans les roues en te tuant comme pour me dissuader d'arrêter de t'aimer et de me tourner vers quelqu'un de plus…accessible. Et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, à la Vie! En fait, je lui pardonnerai peut-être un jour mais sûrement pas à ton assassin! Personne ne peut pardonner au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il vous a enlever quelqu'un de cher. Alors, toutes ces personnes pensent à se venger mais trop peu passent à l'acte.

Moi, je le ferai.

Je le ferai, sois-en certain, Harry, et tant pis si je meure durant cette lutte peut-être vaine, peut-être pas. Pour moi, ma vie s'est arrêtée au moment où tu as quitté ce monde. Si je meurs, je ne ferai que te rejoindre et ce sera tant mieux. Ça y est! Ma décision est prise et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en dissuader.

Rien ni personne!

Sois-en certain, Harry, crois-moi! Ta mort ne restera pas longtemps sans vengeance, foi de Virginia Weasley!

Je me redresse et essuie mon visage ruisselant de larmes d'une main, l'autre tenant cette lettre fermement serrée contre mon cœur. Je l'observe longuement puis, je la déchire en mille morceaux. Je les dépose tous dans ma main, y dépose un doux baiser et souffle dessus. Le vent ne tarde pas à disperser ma lettre. Bien après que tout les morceaux ont quitté mon champ de vision, je suis encore là à contempler l'horizon. Oui je me vengerai ou je ne m'appelle plus Virginia Weasley…


	2. Réponses aux reviews

_Bonjour! Je vais –enfin – me décider à répondre à vos reviews… Paresse quand tu nous tiens! Mais bon… J'ai changé le design de mes one-shot comme vous avez dû le remarquer. Mais bon… Je vais mettre toutes les réponses à vos reviews ici quand même, même s'il ne reste que « Je me vengerai » comme one-shot ici… En tout cas!_

**Pour « Je me vengerai »**

****

**Quisuisje **: Contente que mon one-shot t'ait plu! Merci du compliment et pour la review!

**Stefou-en-caoutchouc :** Niark! Je l'ai moi le surnom! Lol! Mais non! J't'adooooore! Ouais… J'ai vu que t'as tout lu… lol… Mais bon! Merci pour la (les?) reviews! Même pour mes histoires qui ont disparu!

**Beru : **Merci! Contente que ce que j'écris te plait! : p Merci pour la review!

**Mona-Potter : **Merci pour la review! Mais t'inquiète… Harry va pas mourir… Remarque, j'ai l'âme d'une Serpentard et je suis sadiiiiique! : p!

**Bartiméus :** Non j'crois pas que Destins finira comme Je me vengerai… Ce sont deux fics à part. Mais merci pour la review!

**Pour « _Requiescat in Pace _»**

****

**Ranae :** Merci! t'es gentille!

**Lunenoire :** Ouaahhh! Merci du compliment! Contente que ça te plaise!

**Mariposa : **LOOOOL! Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas… lol! Faudrait que tu éclaires ma lanterne! Mais contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour la review!

**Stéfou-en-acajou-au-sirop-d'érable : **Lol! Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non! Mais une chose est sûre Ophelie ne finira JAMAIS avec Sirius!

**Bartiméus : **J'avoue je suis quelqu'un de sadique… qui aime également le romantisme en effet! Euh… oui… je crois que c'est peu courant en effet…

**Pour « C'est dans tes yeux que je me voie le mieux! »**

****

**Océane-peanut! : **Hello toi! Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue! T'es rendue où? Mais bon! Merci pour ta review! T'es super gentille!

**Pascalou! : **Plus le temps passe et plus ta review est encore actuelle… lol… Oui! Vive les Harry/Ginny! J'adooore! Oui j'avoue que ce devait être très crampant, la face de Ron et des autres… Merci pour la review!

**Stéfou-PAS-plein-d'poux : **Bon je sais j'ai fait mieux… lol… Tu m'pardonnes? Mais oui, je vais écrire d'autres nouvelles! Oh… bah c'est la vie…console Stef Moi aussi ch't'm fort! Ciao bizouxxx!

**Mona-Potter :** Eh ben! Merci pour le compliment! T'es gentille! Merci pour ta review!

**Bartiméus : **lol! On dirait! L'histoire se répète… mais à quel point? Merci pour ta review!


End file.
